Increasing cost of energy for heating and cooling air in commercial buildings has created a need for a system of thermally insulating exterior walls of existing buildings. With an insulation system applied to the inner sides of such exterior walls, it would be desirable if duplicate components of the insulation system could be used to build partition walls.